For many wound types, like pressure ulcers, the recovery time can be very long. To track the wound progress and get proper treatment, the first step is to capture the wound properly. Considering many actual issues, like wound location (for example, back, head), position (for example, lying down, sitting), environment (for example, lighting, supporting device), and experience of using electronic devices (for example, angle, focus) can greatly affect capturing results. It is also common to ask the user or operator to capture an image in certain conditions, like perpendicular to a wound within certain range. However, this can be difficult for an inexperience user, especially if a patient has to capture a wound by him or herself.